


The Downside to Elf Revolutions

by bootson



Series: bb!Ways Holiday Ficlets [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootson/pseuds/bootson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey gets Gerard's present at Christmas and the world is ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downside to Elf Revolutions

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I missed Christmas but I've had this idea floating around in my head since before then and never got the chance to write it so I kind of accidentally did tonight. IDK. As [](http://pikasafire.livejournal.com/profile)[**pikasafire**](http://pikasafire.livejournal.com/) said _"there should be SO MUCH MORE bb!Ways fic"_. I'm inclined to agree so...Happy late Christmas.

Gerard was _not_ amused. He was so not amused, in fact, that he was sulking in his room on Christmas when he _should_ have been playing with toys and making Mikey help him draw. But no, this year there was a mistake. It was a huge, epic, horrible mistake. Frankly, Gerard wanted to write a letter to Santa to let him know one of the elves was slacking off on his job.

Then again, the elves might have been revolting. They never got, like, paychecks or anything in the movies and Gerard always thought that was a little unfair. Wait, that wasn’t what Gerard wanted to focus on. He was supposed to be paying attention to the fact that Christmas was completely ruined.

Oh, sure, he got the action figures he wanted but Mikey got the stupid comic books. Mikey didn’t even _want_ the stupid things; he was five, he couldn’t even _read_ the big words yet. That’s why Gerard always got them. Mikey just thought the pictures were cool.

Which, okay, the colors were awesome, but still!

In a fit of pique, Gerard kicked the new transformers action figures off the foot of the bed. The boxes got a little smashed in the process, but Gerard had the pictures on the back memorized anyway. This was stupid. Stupid Christmas and stupid Santa and stupid Mikey.

The door opened, squeaking a little as Mikey came in, clutching his new books in his hands and wrinkling up the covers.

“Go ‘way, Mikey,” Gerard muttered, throwing himself back on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

“Why?” Not even waiting for an answer, Mikey climbed up onto the bed beside his brother and poked at Gerard with his shoe. “It’s Christmas.”

Huffing, Gerard rolled over to stare at the wall, ignoring Mikey crawling around behind him. “Christmas _sucks_.”

“Uh uh,” Mikey muttered, plaintively. “C’mon, Gee. Let’s read!”

He sounded really, _really_ excited about it but Gerard was super annoyed with Mikey and his stupid comic books. “No. Go read yourself.”

As soon as he said it, Gerard regretted it. Mikey sniffled a little, scooted away some. When Gerard turned around, Mikey was pushing at his glasses and tugging at his sleeve all while pouting his best. Ugh. Gerard hated when Mikey pouted; he didn’t look right when he was sad.

“Fine,” Gerard tried to keep up the snippy tone but the threat of his baby brother crying made it too hard to do it for real. “Just a little. They’re your stupid present.”

Grinning a little, Mikey shoved the comic books at Gerard and wiggled until he was sitting against the headboard. “I didn’t really want them. You can have them instead. Least ‘til I get in firs’ grade.”

Oh. Hey. Maybe Mikey wasn’t so stupid. Gerard kind of grinned all over the place and flattened out the pages. Settling down involved a lot of Mikey moving pillows and Gerard getting tangled in the blanket, but eventually everything was situated and Gerard opened to the first page.

“We can just share, right?”

Even though he didn’t answer, Gerard figured Mikey agreed when he leaned forward to look at the pictures before Gerard started to read the narrative. Maybe Christmas was going to be okay and Gerard wouldn’t complain to Santa about the elf revolution going on in the workshop.


End file.
